


Bess Stream of Conscience

by HaroldsQueen94



Series: Harry Styles One Shots [3]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D AU, 1d, AU, Budding Romance, F/F, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry is a woman, Relationship(s), fem Harry Styles, harry styles au, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroldsQueen94/pseuds/HaroldsQueen94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bess is distracted while watching tv, her mind wanders to thoughts of Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bess Stream of Conscience

Man, I wish we had some crunchy peanut butter! Like I love vegemite, and I'm so glad I found some over here, but sometimes I like to mix it up, you know? Anyway can’t complain we have coffee at least and of course vegemite. OK! Time for some historyyyyyyyyyyyy documentaries! I really need to stop watching series with Dan Jones presenting them, it makes it really difficult to focus, like really does he NEED to be that attractive, it just seems unnecessary. All I can think of while watching his series on great British castles is which tower/room in the castle he should fuck me senseless in. Seriously he needs to stop. I need to stop. I think he would have to be the most attractive historian I’ve ever seen on TV, second only to Helen Castor of course. That woman is a fox in sensible footwear. Anyway, CASTLES. YES. WOO OK Which castle are we at today Dan? Caernarfon, nice. Ok shoo impure thoughts I need to focus on the CASTLE...... My goodness, that man knows how to work a leather jacket! I wonder if Harry has a leather jacket? Mmmm Harryyyyy….. she would look good in a leather jacket. Maybe I should invite her over next time I’m watching this. No this needs to stop, ok. Thank goodness we have the rewindy thingy on the TV or I would have no idea what is happening. Who am I kidding I still have no idea what’s happening. Oh my gosh I need to study.....DAN JONES!! No but seriously I need to go revise my Lit. notes before class tomorrow, AAAAAnd start my essay for History, like for real, I need to get that started. I am freaking out.


End file.
